Bad Dates
by sufinprincess
Summary: Berwald has a history of bad dates. His waiter knows that.


Berwald had started coming to the restaurant four years ago.

Timo had already been working there two years prior. The owner, Francis, had been a family friend and he offered Timo a serving position to help pay his way through school. Timo was very grateful. At twenty, Timo thought he was such an adult and the job only helped with that.

The first time Timo had served Berwald, he had been on a date. It clearly didn't turn out well and Timo could understand why. He'd begged his coworkers not to make serve that table. The one man was scary as hell! But they had no pity and Timo was forced to do his job.

Timo felt a little bad at the end of the night, when Berwald's date had gone off and left him. Berwald seemed resigned, simply asking for the bill and pulling out his credit card. Timo did as told.

Timo thought he'd try to cheer the guy up. "So what went wrong?" He failed miraculously at thinking of a question even remotely good-spirited.

Berwald shrugged awkwardly, hunching down. "He said I had bad taste in restaurants." It was obvious that wasn't the real reason and Timo felt immensely guilty.

"He ordered the worst item on the menu," said Timo with a smile. "Seriously. That thing makes me sick. But I'm not allowed to recommend anything unless asked." He winked. "Next time, make sure your date asks and I'll do my best to help."

Timo didn't think he did anything special. He turned to serve his other tables and Berwald finished paying. Timo went to pick it up, and as soon as Berwald was out of sight, he looked at the receipt.

Timo's eyes had shot open and his jaw hung down. He stared at his coworkers in confusion. The man was a _damn_ good tipper. Timo felt kind of guilty for taking it. He looked at the signature—that was how he'd learned his name in the first place—and memorized the name.

Since then, Berwald had been on many dates at the restaurant. They all failed miserably. Timo had done his best to help, but it just seemed the poor guy couldn't catch a break.

"So do you, like, like him or what?" Feliks asked one night when they were closing together. Berwald had had another date that day and Timo had sat with him for a while because it had been so slow.

"Huh?" Timo asked, removing the pencil he had been holding between his teeth. He looked at it curiously for a second before setting it on the counter. He laughed at himself. He should have set that down a long time ago.

Feliks wagged his eyebrows. "That one really scary guy. Do you like him? You always make sure to serve him, even trading tables."

Timo shrugged. "I feel bad for him. He's had a lot of sucky dates."

"Uh-huh," was the only response he received.

It hit him then. Timo liked Berwald. He was hard to engage in conversation, sure—Timo was a notoriously chatty waiter, but people liked that and so he always made sure to ask questions and seem genuinely interested. But Berwald always answered quickly and shortly, making Timo a bit nervous to say anymore. And he might have had a scary face. But he seemed so genuine and sweet and Timo couldn't help but think that had he been Berwald's date, he would have treated him so much better.

Timo was jealous, he would admit. But, at the very least, he always had the assurance that Berwald was single. It was selfish and it was cruel and kind of embarrassing—really, if only Timo could work up the courage to ask him out. But it was his consolation.

* * *

Berwald shifted nervously.

"Uh," said his date. The other man looked to the side. This was uncomfortable for the both of them. Blind dates always were.

Berwald didn't usually date men who were closer to his size. He preferred small men, cute men. But this was fine too, he thought. He needed to get to know the guy, at least. And who know? Maybe it would work out. He hoped it would at least be better than his other dates.

"Ludwig?" Berwald asked softly.

Ludwig nodded. "I assume you're Berwald," he said very formally.

Berwald nodded. It was quiet for a long moment.

"How do you know Søren?" Ludwig asked uncomfortably.

Berwald shrunk in his seat. "We're cousins."

"Ah." Ludwig said, "I was his college roommate. I don't know if he told you that or not."

Berwald said he didn't. It got quiet again. They both wondered where their waiter was.

* * *

Timo wasn't supposed to work that night. He got called in, though, because one of his coworkers had suddenly run and locked himself in the employees' bathroom. They had already been shorthanded and this only made it worse. Francis felt a little guilty for calling Timo in when he had mentioned he had a huge test to study for, but it was necessary. Timo, of course, agreed. He owed a lot to Francis. Making one bad grade wasn't the end of the world.

He'd only had time to grab his uniform before the bus came, so he had to change at work. That of course meant getting his coworker out of the bathroom.

"Feliciano, please," called Timo. He was impatient and ready to get to work.

"Timo? Is that you?" called Feliciano from inside.

Timo sighed. "Yes. They called me in to work because you're doing this thing." Before he knew it, the door had swung open and Timo was pulled into the small bathroom.

Feliciano was frowning and looked very upset. "Timo, I'm not happy."

Timo raised an eyebrow.

"You know that guy you serve a lot? The one who has bad dates?"

"Berwald," Timo said automatically. His heart thumped.

Feliciano nodded. "He was in my section tonight. He's on a date with my ex-fiancé."

Timo felt a rush of pity. He patted Feliciano's shoulder. "You should have just asked someone here to cover for you," he said.

Feliciano shook his head. "It wasn't a big deal," he said. "I mean, you always talk about how bad his dates are." Feliciano shifted, pulling his legs to his chest. Timo frowned. It didn't seem right to have Feliciano look sad. He was always such a happy guy.

He sighed. "I was busy so I wasn't over there right away, but then I looked and they looked like they were having a good time. I didn't want Ludwig to see me, so I came back here."

Timo's heart was in his stomach. He felt sick. But he smiled. "Hey, go home. I'll cover for you. It's no big deal."

Feliciano almost smiled. He hugged Timo tightly. "Thank you! You're such a lovely person, Timo! I will make you pasta!"

Timo laughed as Feliciano ran out. He changed as quickly as he could and walked out. He checked which section Feliciano was serving and then immediately walked over to that one table.

"Hi, my name is Timo and I'll be your server tonight!" He forced a smile. "I apologize no one was here to serve you earlier. It's actually not my night to work, but your server got sick and he had to go home."

"It's no problem," said the one man—Ludwig, Timo thought bitterly.

Berwald nodded. Timo tried not to look at him.

"May I get you started on drinks or are you ready to order? I wouldn't be surprised, after your wait," he joked. It was a normal night serving.

But Berwald and Ludwig had agreed to have another date.

* * *

"What happened with Ludwig?" was the first thing Feliciano asked the next time he saw Timo. He shoved a plate of pasta into his hands. He smiled. "Oh, eat that during your lunch break! I've seen what you normally bring."

"You didn't actually have to cook for me," Timo said, but he thanked Feliciano.

"But Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

Timo frowned. "He and Berwald are going to go on another date."

Feliciano's smile faded.

Timo felt sick at the thought. He smiled. "Maybe it won't work out! Just because there's a second date—" He stopped. "None of Berwald's other dates have worked out."

Feliciano looked down sadly. "What if it does?" He sighed. "Thank you for trying to comfort me, Timo. But I just have to accept it. Ludwig and I broke up. And I guess that Berwald is a good guy. Maybe they'll be happy."

Timo hated the idea. He had no basis for protest.

* * *

It was the third time Timo served them before he accepted it. His coworkers said they'd seen Ludwig and Berwald in there together frequently, but Timo pretended that didn't happen.

But then he saw Berwald and Ludwig kiss.

They were dating, Timo admitted. They obviously liked each other. As much as Timo hated it, he just had to let it go. If Berwald was happy—well, Timo would try to concentrate on that.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas was a handsome man. He knew it as well, although he wasn't particularly rude about it. Still, he did use his looks to his advantage, particularly when speaking with pretty ladies (or the occasional handsome man). But it still stood that with, his auburn curls that always fell across his head in a way that seemed utterly gorgeous, his warm brown eyes that always held a hint of smile and no one could seem to look away from, and his soft, sweet smile, Feliciano was remarkably handsome.

Even after five years of dating, two years of engagement, and three years apart, Ludwig was tongue-tied at the sight of him.

"Feliciano?" he called softly. His voice cracked and he coughed. Feliciano turned to him and he seemed just as shocked to see him. Ludwig wanted to reach out. All those feelings were back. He had been head over heels; they were supposed to get _married_, and there was Feliciano's wonderful smile.

"Welcome! Would you like a seat, sir?"

Everything came crashing down. Feliciano had broken off their engagement. He was just doing his job as a server.

Besides, Ludwig was supposed to be meeting Berwald here. And Berwald was nice, sweet, really, Berwald was a great guy. Ludwig liked him.

Ludwig kept his gaze to the side. He said, "Yes, for two." At this point, he couldn't help but sneak a glance. Feliciano seemed a bit uncomfortable. Was that a good thing? He pushed the thought from his mind. He shouldn't care what Feliciano thought. Except he did.

Feliciano led him to a small, two-seater booth.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked and what a sweet voice he had. What a sweet guy. Ludwig still—

His stomach twisted. Ludwig still liked Feliciano. He shouldn't be dating Berwald. It wasn't fair.

"Feli—ciano," he added, remembering that nicknames were no longer appropriate. "Are you dating anyone?"

Feliciano caught his eyes. Those warm brown eyes of his, so beautiful, were conflicted. "No," he answered softly. "Aren't you dating that one man?"

Ludwig stood up slowly. His legs were stiff. He said, "I— Feli, I'd like to see you again."

"Aren't you dating that one man?" Feliciano insisted. He wagged his pencil impatiently and slowly lowered his notepad.

"I'll break it off with him," said Ludwig. "I know you ended our engagement, but I still have feelings for you." Ludwig's face burned. He could hardly do this. It was embarrassing. It had been embarrassed enough to confess the first time. Now, he was putting himself out there after having been rejected.

Feliciano placed a hand on Ludwig's arm. He smiled gently and then pulled away, quickly scribbling on his notepad. "Call me in a week if you still feel the same way. And if you break it off with that man. Now, will you be staying?"

Ludwig paused. He didn't want to break up with Berwald in public and he didn't want to sit through a date while he had another man's number in his pocket. "No," he said. "I'll call you."

Feliciano smiled. "Have a good day."

Ludwig turned to leave. He almost told Feliciano he loved him out of habit. Instead, he forced a smile and walked away.

* * *

Timo stared. How odd, he thought. Berwald was just sitting by himself. Was he perhaps waiting for his boyfriend? But he'd been here for a quite a while now. Timo frowned. Berwald looked a little forlorn too. Had he been stood up? He scowled sharply. Feliciano had said Ludwig was nice. He should have treated Berwald well. Timo wanted Berwald to be treated well; he wanted Berwald to be happy. This was not pleasing.

"Timo, I'm leaving! Take care of those last few customers for me, will you?" Feliks called. Timo turned to him suddenly.

"Shouldn't you finish up?" he asked pointedly, considering it _was_ policy to do so. Feliks was also supposed to be closing with him in half an hour as well.

Feliks pouted. "I have a date! Please, Timo."

As manager, he really should have written Feliks up. But he was too nice for that. Timo sighed. He was such a pushover. "Fine," he agreed. Feliks thanked him and ran off. Timo took a look at the chart to see which section Feliks had been serving. He inhaled. Berwald was there.

Well, that was okay, Timo told himself. He could check on Berwald this way. He looked around the section. As tempted as he was to check on Berwald first, the other customers seemed to need more attention. He attended to them as quickly as he could before running over to Berwald's table.

"Excuse me, your server had to leave. I'll be taking over. Do you need anything else?" asked Timo shortly, ready to get that out of the way so he could ask what he really cared about.

Berwald looked up. Timo's heart caught in his throat. Damn it, why did he like so much? It was ridiculous. Berwald shook his head. He slowly fixed his glasses.

"Alright! Just tell me if you do!" Timo put on a cheery smile. "Um, may I ask . . . ? You usually come here with a date and I couldn't help but notice—"

"Broke up," was all Berwald said.

Timo paused. Ludwig and Berwald— Feliciano had seemed oddly happy lately. He put the pieces together. He made a sympathetic smile and hoped that Berwald didn't think he was just pitying him. "I see. Well, er—" He excused himself and moved to the other tables.

* * *

His waiter was really cute. Berwald didn't know how he hadn't noticed before. Timo, his nametag read, was absolutely adorable. From his crooked smile and his mischievous eyes to his pale skin and the faint freckles across his nose, he was captivating. He had the endearing habit of running his hand through his hair and mussing it up. He always seemed to be genuinely interested in his customers and he spoke in the softest, sweetest voice Berwald had ever heard. How much lovelier could someone be?

He thought back on his break-up. "I'm sorry," Ludwig had said, "but I still have feelings for Feliciano and it's not fair to do this to you. I'm not going to lie; I'm meeting up with him soon. I'm just— I feel it's best to tell you everything."

Berwald appreciated it. It had hurt. It was never fun to be dumped. But at least he knew what had happened and why. He even figured that eventually he could stay in contact with the couple. Maybe.

He sighed. It would be very nice to have a boyfriend though. Realizing he was staring, Berwald tore his eyes from the backside of his waiter. Did every part of him have to be so cute? And why hadn't he noticed before? This man was ridiculously gorgeous and Berwald had never even spared him a glance.

"We're closing in ten minutes," Timo warned him from across the room. There was only one other table left, a young couple. Berwald smiled. They were the reason he was here in the first place. Overprotective Nils had sent him to watch his young brother and his new girlfriend. Berwald didn't know why Nils was worried; Elise seemed to be impossible sweet and he couldn't imagine Eiríkur doing anything bad. But he'd been unable to refuse. He was the only one that could be there without suspicion, considering his frequenting the place.

Berwald was glad, nonetheless, that he'd come. He'd found a beautiful man to stare at.

And then Timo had stopped by his table. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked. He was flushed with the way he'd been running all around after there was a small disaster back in the kitchen. He was cute, Berwald thought.

He stumbled over his words. "Would ya— Um, yer numbe— Would ya like t'sit?"

Timo stared with a blank expression for a minute. Berwald thought he would never be able to come back to this place again. Then a dopey smile spread across Timo's lip and he flushed even more, his ears bright red, and Timo turned his eyes to the ground.

"I get off work after I close," he said quietly. "If you'd just wait here, we could . . . ."

Berwald wanted to grin. "Name's Berwald," he said, making sure his face was still blank. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

"I know," Timo answered. He seemed to realize what he said and he buried his face in his hands. His words fell out in a rush. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I just— I've served you before and I saw your name on the receipt and, well, really, I looked for it, but you tipped really well and also you were—er, are—pretty cute and I'm just embarrassing myself more. I should just shut up."

Berwald couldn't help but think that Timo seemed even sweeter now. "I'll wait," he said. Timo smiled at him.

"Timo, get to work!" called a young woman from the kitchen. Timo stuck out his tongue at her. And, sparing one more smile at Berwald, did as told.


End file.
